


To Own

by mushmin



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: A little abusive, Disturbing dynamic, Explicit Sex, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Out of Character, Power Play, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushmin/pseuds/mushmin
Summary: Sehyuk owned Sangdo because he needed to be owned.Sangdo loved Sehyuk because he needed to be loved.





	To Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xerospizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerospizza/gifts).



It's pathetic, he thinks, how just the sight of black leather in the mirror sent shivers up his spine. 

Sehyuk always says he's trained him, made him need a cock and the press of cold metal against his skin in a way he would never need anything else. 

He hadn't realized until he'd gone away, though, back to Incheon with only the ghost of Sehyuk's goodbye kiss still tingling on his collarbone, how _much_ he'd grown to desire everything he'd been trained to. Until he'd been tasked with dinner one night and found the nick he got from the knife on his index finger too unbearable. 

He'd had to reach under his waistband, had to rub the blood over the tip of his cock and pretend it was Sehyuk's hand. 

And now, bent over Sehyuk's bench, surrounded by mirrors, tied down like a common whore, that memory came rushing back. 

Sehyuk slipped a blindfold over Sangdo's eyes, skilled as always at ensuring that Sangdo wouldn't catch him in the act, and stepped back. The heavy footfalls of those ugly boots he always wore rang true against the linoleum. 

He wasn't afraid to get blood on those. Sangdo felt a shiver run up his spine at that realization. 

The sound of footsteps circled Sangdo, his shoulders tensing as much as they could as he tried to keep track of where Sehyuk was. 

A low tsk-ing sound filled the air from a few feet away, and Sangdo whimpered when a hand fisted in his hair and yanked up. 

Sehyuk's wet whisper curled around Sangdo's ear like a vice, filling his mind until all he could hear were the raspy syllables falling from his lips. 

"You're so cute," he said mockingly, voice cold and unforgiving. 

A quiet, sour laugh escaped him as he slammed Sangdo's chin into the bench. Not hard enough to permanently damage--never that much. Just enough for pain to bloom, to make him feel warm and centered on Sehyuk and _only_ Sehyuk. 

"My cute, cocky whore," he said, raking his nails over Sangdo's shoulder blades, hard enough to leave behind raised pink lines, like a perforation for his knives. "Think you can keep track of me? Think you're better than me?" 

Sangdo could feel Sehyuk's anger like a fire, both comfortable and terrifying in its own right. 

"You are _mine_. I own you. You are _nothing_ without me. Your name was worthless until I said it, and you know that, don't you?" Sehyuk's fingers ghosted through Sangdo's hair--a phantom attempt at affection. 

Then he twisted his fingers in the strands, pulling him upward once again. 

" _Speak when you're spoken to._ " 

Sangdo felt a cold blade under his chin as the words were uttered in a low growl, and he felt his cock jump, pressing up against his briefs. 

He knew what it meant. Sehyuk wasn't quite the conventionally generous lover, but even he knew the key to training is to give treats to the dog when it does something right. 

If that blade was a promise of a treat to come, Sangdo would play fetch. 

"Yes," he exhaled, the word more air than anything else.

The knife moved from under his chin and Sangdo whined somewhere deep in his throat. 

"I didn't give you the right to speak so you could give me bullshit."

Sangdo swallowed. "I-I'm yours. I'm nothing without you. I..." 

Sehyuk lowered his head gently to the bench, petting his head heavily once to give him time to breathe. 

"You what?" 

"I need you." 

"And?" The hesitation was clear and unsuited in Sehyuk's voice, but Sangdo saw what it was. Sehyuk needed Sangdo's consent before he went on. 

Sangdo breathed in deeply. "And...I want you. I want _this_." 

The room was silent, the only sound being Sangdo's heavy panting. 

And then Sehyuk stood from the stool by the bench, and turned to Sangdo.

"Is that how you address me?" His tone slightly different--more assured, stronger, _better_.

Sangdo shook his head. "No." 

He felt a stinging slap across his cheeks, and bit his lip to stop the slow grin creeping onto his face. 

"No, _master_."


End file.
